For it won't end at an ocean
by alysei
Summary: This is the story that goes with my poem Just a Note. Oh and the ratings just to be safe ok? Please review


Hey there just wanted you to know that this is my first Haru x Kyo fic so please be kind ya?

any ways here goes:

Disclaimer: yaoi (I guess but not too bad) and character death

This story is for my friend and manga i dont have supplier----Kelsey who if it wasnt for everytime she came to my house and tried to read this story had to leave so i'm posting it for her to finally read, and i did sum major edits to it sorry if you've already read the rough draft hee hee...

Staring at all the people surrounding the black coffin seemed like a dream. It started raising questions like 'Who are they' and ' All they did to him was hurt him so why are they here' and then 'Why did this happen?' Movement shook the teen from his thoughts, It was Kazuma but he walked right past him. The red head looked up at Kazuma with lifeless eyes, and watched him walk past. Still nothinh was heard from the martial arts instructor. Kyo watched his "father" walked away toward the rest of his family, you know the one that dosen't include the cat and now...the ox.

Kyo lifted himself slowly from his seat and walked to the front of the line to the coffin. The whole crowd went silent, Kyo could hear the whispered insults in his mind as he pushed his way to the front of the line. Slowly closing his eyes he slid to his knees and placed a black rose on the top of the coffin. "What am I supposed to do now Haru?" Kyo whispered, "Am I supposed to follow you? Or is it because you loved the cat?" The tears that had been held back all day started to slide down the distraught teens face, but nobody came to the front of the line to comfort him. "Haru..." Kyo looked up as the rain began to fall, and all the energy left him as he fell into a restless sleep.

-----------------------------------FLASHBACK(oooh interesting)----------------------------------------------------

Kyo walked into the apartment he and Hatsuharu shared. They had lived together for about two years now and their relationship was going on its third year so they were doing pretty well for themselves. Kyo was a bit worried because his boyfriend had been asked to visit Akito that day and Haru had a little history of being pissed off every time the guy was mentioned, so going to see him probably wasn't too pretty either. Kyo looked around the apartment, there was paper strewn everywhere, a chair overturned, and the couch was torn apart, but no Haru.

"Haru?"

As the red head walked into the bedroom, he saw even their bed was destroyed. His attention then went to the bathroom door that gave off the only sliver of light from being partly open. "Haru I know your in there" Kyo called. When there was no reply, he opened the door to find Haru leaning on the counter as a metallic clatter echoed in the sink.

Haru smiled, "I knew you would find me...you always...do." Kyo gasped as he watched his boyfreind slide to the floor. It was then Kyo saw the blood covering the counter and sink as well as Harus wrists. In an instant Kyo fell to the floor, pulling Haru into his lap.

"Haru, you can't" Kyo said, tears now running freely down his cheeks. Hatsuharu just gave the neko a lopsided smile, "There's something for you on the counter, might wanna read it fast." "If it's a suicide note then I dont want to read it." Haru grabbed Kyo's chin and pulled him close to his face and whispered, "Wel then stubborn kitten, maybe I'll dictate it to you." He picked up Kyo's hand as his blood soaked into the others shirt and pulled him into a kiss but pulled away quickly and smirked. "I cant see straight anymore. Hey Kyo? Have you ever heard that if you cry enough for one person, you'll never lose them?" Kyo hugged Haru closer to him.

"Why?"

"Because," Haru whispered in his ear,"it creates a river that ends with them, so your never really lost, if you look hard enough." The red head could feel Haru's grip loosening on his hand.

"I-I need to call Hattori" he said shaking. Haru smiled again and shook his head, "It was already too late when you...found me. Will you tell Akito that he'll never hurt us?" "Anything" Kyo whispered. Haru's eyes were half closed now, his movements getting sluggish as he whispered, "So kiss me now, softly, slowly..." he never got to finish the last line as Kyo pressed his own lips onto Harus. After a few seconds Haru broke the kiss, "I love you kitten, always remember...that."

Kyo shook his head in disbelief as Haru's hand loosened on his shirt. The tears flowing freely as he started to shake, staring into the now lifeless grey eyes that he had fallen in love with. "H-Haru, why did this happen?" Kyo hugged his loves form one last time. He was alone in the world again, the last three years flew by so fast since the day Haru had told him that he would never leave him. Kyo remembered Haru's exact words even though they were a bit akward...'I'll never leave you. I will stay forever by your side, I dont want you to cry alone anymore, or at all because I'll always be with you' it hurt Kyo so much to think about that now.

But that was what he always wanted.

After calling Hattori, and telling him what happened to get him to come for the ox and also to get him out of the way, Kyo walked to the bedside table and opened the drawer, then started walking toward the Sohma estate.

Kyo walked straight to Akito's room and glared at the sevrvants as they hissed at him when he passed them. Finally he entered Akitos room and there he sat, looking out the window. "I see then," Akito said lazily, "that stupid cow is dead." Kyo went forward and grabbed Akito's wrist, the head of the family looked disgusted by being touched by the cat.

"What exactly do you want?" Akito sneered, "All I told him was that he'd never be happy with a foul creature such as yourself, the cat. And that I would never allow it and the only escape was death, but you were the problem to start with, you useless creature."

Kyo smiled half-heartedly, tears still running down his face. "Now what do you think you could do to me?" Akito sneered again. Kyo let a little chuckle pass his lips before pulling out the gun he had gotten from the bedside table at the apartment. Akito's eyes opened wide. Kyo fired the gun and hit him in the chest.

"Your heart for my broken one" Kyo whispered to Akito's dead body before turning the gun on himself and firing the last shot.

( Ok almost done)

"Kyo! Hey! Are you going to sleep forever? I know we have forever but I dont want to waste it" Crimson eyes opened and locked onto grey. "H-Haru...but you...you" "I know I died but you forgot one detail, so did you." Haru said his eyes glittering in happiness. Kyo lept up and was caught into Haru's warm embrace. "But I was at your funeral and everyone ignored me and didnt even notice I was there and.." Kyo started stuttering.

Haru smiled gently as he held his boyfriend, "You were never really there Kyo, that was all a part of your dream, and your tears brought you back to me. I'm sorry I made you cry Kyo." Kyo's eyes went wide so I-I did I killed..." "You killed Akito, now the zodiac members are free from him." Haru said gently. "WAIT..." Kyo yelled, "he's not here is he?"

"No I believe he was sent to the dead people psyc ward. With Hitler and all those people" Kyo looked at Haru and shot him a small glare. "I love you Haru. I never got to tell you that before you left" Haru pulled Kyo into a kiss, and then the two walked off to their own paradise. A note lay on the ground where Kyo had lay, covered in blood but still slightly readable.

It was a poem written for Kyo by Haru and it read:

to kyo

I love you

Haru

I knew it was you

who I was looking for

our breath our hands intertwine

but now i leave you

my sadness my laughter my tears

heh funny how you never got to see them

yet you saw only a mask

but you said that you didnt care

what I was really like

that you loved what was under the mask

really thats all I wanted

my time is now short

my darkness near

I feel my light fading but find myself calling

for you only you

so kiss me now

softly slowly

as I fade by my own hand

and let your tears fall

dripping on the ground and down your face

so you lament a river cry a stream

for it won't end at an ocen

yet it will lead you back to me

Haru released Kyo's hand and pulled him into a tight embrace, "Hey Kyo?" "Yeah?" "You do know that life is the dream before death right?" " I've heard that before, what of it?" Haru lifted Kyo's chin and pressed his lips gently to Kyo's, "Good morning sleepy head." Kyo smiled into the kiss, he was happy again. Now no one could stop them.

Okay then please review and tell me what you thought..constuctive comments are very much welcome..even tell me if you liked it or it sucked ...anyhoozers thank you for reading byes


End file.
